Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Eternal Labyrinth
by Jack797
Summary: A Pokémon goes on a journey through a new dungeon he found on a map. This is what's going on after he made it a far distance through this Labyrinth


_So, in honor of the release of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon remake finally being released, this is a little horror story I'm writing as a fan of these games. I hope you all like it! ^w^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. It is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak, etc. This is just a story being written because I'm a fan of the games.**

* * *

I had been stuck in this maze for well over 24 hours. I think I'd made it past well over seventy floors by now. I had brought an Escape Orb with me, but it had been stolen by a Misdreavus that came out of a wall in the maze, attacking me from behind with Thief on the very first floor. The earliest floors were all your average jungle type of area, containing trees, a few streams, grass and dirt. The only Pokémon that were on those floors were all ghost types: Ghastly, Haunter, Misdreavus, Duskull. As I reached the thirtieth floor or so, the forest became much darker - not only plants that were a darker shade of green, and tree bark that was a darker shade of brown, but the sky was much darker as well. There was no need for flash however because I could see, as the sky wasn't dark enough to blind me yet. The skylight never turned back on however. Also, I began encountering Gengar, Dusclops and Shedinja as I'd gotten further…

The horror came when I'd reached the sixtieth floor however. For starters, by then I was getting low on Big Apples and Reviver Seeds. I had no clue which floor the Pokémon I was looking for was on. There was supposed to be a Caterpie on "Floor ?" (as the letter read). The location was listed as simply "_Labyrinth." _At first, I was confused because all of the Mystery Dungeons were, in a sense, _labyrinths. _I looked on the map and there was a new location that read that name, so I went there. Still haven't found the Caterpie… When I reached floor sixty, the Ghosts all had red eyes and didn't speak, not even uttering their own names like humans seem to believe we do. A strange black aura seemed to be surrounding them. Their levels also made a massive jump by I think fifty levels, as it was more difficult fighting them than _any _Pokémon I'd battled thus far on a journey, and they were appearing more frequently. I was now out of Max Elixers as well on the floor I'm at. What's more, all the plants were dead, and the ground was just dirt without any grass now…

I was going to die here. All the moves I had were reduced to 0 PP. I could only use Struggle. And I was also less than 10% away from an empty belly. My hunger grew as I walked forward. I was starving to the point where I'd eat another Pokémon if they weren't all ghosts, meaning I would go right through them if I tried… I honestly felt that was what they were trying to do to me though…

I began losing HP with each step, meaning my belly was empty. I needed to get the fuck out of here before I died. In the distance, I saw the stairs. I walked towards them, as fast as I could go (which wasn't very fast at all because I can't sprint when I'm starving due to it making me feel too weak). My HP had dropped more and more with each step I took. When I finally reached those steps, I walked up them…

The floor it led to was a world that was completely on fire. I began seeing Pokémon that weren't ghost types such as Bulbasaur, Marowak, Grimer, Combee, even a few Kecleon, but for some odd reason, their bodies were completely transparent and the colors they usually were had gone very dull. All of us stood in these flames, and there were water types swimming in lava, but it didn't seem like we felt the burning sensation of these flames at all. As a matter of fact, _I _didn't feel the burn from the embers around me.

That was when I came to the realization…

I didn't make it to another floor…

This is Hell.

* * *

_Yeah, so this one was kind of short, but it was fun to write in my opinion. And before anyone brings it up, yes. I realize I didn't say what __Pok__émon the narrator was. That was intentional, so that the readers could imagine themselves being the __Pok__émon telling the story, and imagine themselves being the one they _wanted _to be. Let me know what you think of this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Mata ne! ^w^_


End file.
